


A Good Little Accomplice

by GovernorKristique



Series: Caged: Erotic One Shots ft. Prisoner Joan Ferguson [4]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jakey is a good little boy, Masturbation, One Shot, Pegging, Smut, Sorry About It, Voyeurism, i hate myself for writing this, is this a joke because i think its a joke, no one's getting off on this, uncomfortable laughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GovernorKristique/pseuds/GovernorKristique
Summary: When Jake reaches a new milestone in his relationship with Vera at Joan's instruction, she rewards him by satisfying a desire that Vera won't.
Relationships: Joan Ferguson/Jake Stewart
Series: Caged: Erotic One Shots ft. Prisoner Joan Ferguson [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040093
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt came up in a chat with a few other Ao3 writers. This was a bit outside my usual brand of smut, so here's hoping I did it justice? ;) lmfaooo
> 
> Hope it gives you a laugh!

Jake Stewart tapped his swipe card and closed the bars behind him. He gave the officer on duty a nod, relieving him for the night. Joan Ferguson watched as the bumbling oaf of an officer left the corridor. She watched suspiciously as Jake unlocked her cell, and quietly closed the door behind him. “Good evening Mr. Stewart,” she drawled. “Hello Joan,” he said with a charming smile. “And what brings you to my little corner of the prison this evening, hmm?” she asked expectantly. He grinned and reached down the back of his trousers, producing a harness and a thick black length. Joan raised an eyebrow as her lips parted in amusement. “I see. In that case, I trust you have some news for me?” she smirked. Jake smiled and nodded, “I do. I will be moving into Vera’s house next weekend,” he said triumphantly. Joan approached him and placed her thumb to his lips, gently pulling his bottom one down. “Very good Mr. Stewart. Of course, before I reward you for your work, I’ll need to see some evidence,” she teased. “Yes ma’am,” he grinned as he pulled his cell phone from his pocket. Joan listened attentively as he played a recording of his conversation with Vera. Once Joan was satisfied, she smiled darkly and took the cock and harness from Jake. She raised the dildo to his lips and slowly pushed it into his mouth, watching as he obediently sucked. “You’re a good boy, aren’t you Jakey?” she purred. “Take it all,” she whispered as she pushed the entirety of the length into his mouth. She chuckled seductively to herself as he quietly choked, his eyes welled with tears. 

She withdrew the toy and began attaching it to the harness. “Now tell me, how are things going in the bedroom, hmm?” she inquired. Jake’s cheeks flushed a soft shade of pink as he stalled. “Um, that’s private...don’t you think?” he answered awkwardly. Joan tilted her head to the side and narrowed her eyes with a smirk. She held up the silicone cock in her hand and gave it a glance. “Really? Too private?” she tormented. Jake nodded uncomfortably, “guess I see your point…” he admitted. “Uh, yeah, good. It’s good,” he replied. “Well, it’s clear why that short-lived acting career of yours never turned out,” Joan taunted. “Let’s try that again. Once more with feeling, hmm?” she teased. Jake rolled his eyes, embarrassed by his own impotence. “It’s fine. We’re...making love regularly,” he stammered. “But?” Joan pressed. Jake sighed and threw his hands up in the air, defeated. “It’s always nice but I can’t…” he muttered, blushing darker. Joan’s lips parted as she willed herself not to laugh. “You can’t make her come, can you?” she speculated with a twinkle of amusement in her eye. Jake pursed his lips and didn’t respond. “Well, I can certainly help you with that Mr. Stewart. In fact, it would be nice for the time I spent being intimate with Vera to be  _ useful _ in some regard,” Joan asserted. “You’re going to give me tips on how to fuck my girlfriend?” Jake wondered aloud, unimpressed and ashamed. “Of course Mr. Stewart. I have a vested interest in seeing this relationship continue as you know. Besides, while I fully intend to annihilate Vera for what she’s done to me, I’m not so cruel as to wish her ill in the bedroom,” Joan smirked. “Is it necessary for you to mock me like this Joanie?” he huffed. “Not a necessity. Just a perk,” she chuckled. Jake sighed heavily and crossed his arms. “Alright, I’m listening,” he rolled his eyes. “Excellent. Now, Vera may present as if she likes to take the reins in the bedroom. I presume she’s on top a lot of the time?” Joan pressed. Jake nodded hesitantly as he swallowed his pride. “It’s a facade. She will never tell you this, but she comes the hardest when she’s being made to feel like a little slut. She enjoys the deviance,” Joan drawled. Jake furrowed his brow in disbelief. “Just try it Mr. Stewart. You will see that my assessment is correct,” Joan affirmed. “Vera likes to feel clean before having sex, so I suggest starting with a bath together, hmm?” she suggested. Jake nodded and his breath hitched as the raven-haired woman moved towards him, pausing inches away from his face. “Now, Vera has a few special quirks, so pay attention. She loves her neck and shoulders being kissed and bitten. But there are some specific spots I’d like to show you. Shirt off,” Joan instructed. “Is that necessary?” Jake complained. Joan raised an expectant eyebrow and waited for him to obey. Jake sighed and took off his vest, uniform shirt, and belt. “Good boy,” she taunted. “So, you’ll want to start slow and gentle,” she whispered as she pressed her lips to Jake’s neck. She traced the veins in his neck with her tongue as she dragged her fingernails down the back of his neck. “She likes it when you scratch her here,” she said quietly as she dug her fingernails into his neck, “and when you bite her here,” Joan whispered before sinking her teeth into Jake’s shoulder. “Jesus!” he gasped. Joan pulled away and tilted her head in curious amusement. “Oh come on Jake, surely that wasn’t too hard for a man as strong as yourself, hmm?” she teased. “Get on with it Joanie,” he warned. “Yes Mr. Stewart,” she drawled. “Next, you need to spend some time giving her breasts some attention. Don’t rush it just because you’re impatient,” Joan instructed. “She likes a bit of licking…” Joan explained as she flicked her tongue across Jake’s nipple. “Nothing excessive, just enough to tease her at first. She likes her nipple play to be a little...rough,” she purred as she took both of Jake’s nipples between her thumb and forefinger, squeezing them hard. “Fuck,” he winced. “Pussy,” Joan muttered under her breath. “Great, thanks. Are ya done?” Jake huffed impatiently. Joan smirked as she stepped out of her tennis shoes and unzipped her sweater. “It is in both of our best interests for Vera to enjoy some sexual gratification,” Joan chided as she lifted her white t-shirt over her head. She pulled her pants down and pointed to the end of her bed. “Sit,” she instructed as she took her knickers off, exposing her delectable mound of black curls. She carefully took off each of her socks, and rolled them up to keep the pair together. She laid back on the bed and spread her legs as Jake obediently sat cross-legged in front of her. He tried to ignore his stiffening cock as Joan arrested his gaze. 

“Now, she likes a bit of teasing. So once you’ve spent some time pleasuring her breasts, you’ll want to run your fingers or your tongue along here,” she said softly as she trailed her fingernails up her thigh towards her cunt. “She especially likes it when you lightly lick her along here…” Joan explained as she traced the skin between her thigh and labia; first on her left, and then on her right. Entranced, Jake fixed his gaze on Joan’s wet slit and leaned forward, hungry for a taste of her aromatic centre. Joan abruptly stopped him, placing her foot in the middle of his chest and slowly pushing him backwards. “I don’t remember this demonstration including elements of audience participation Mr. Stewart,” she drawled with a mischievous grin. Jake blushed and looked away as his member ached with need. “I do hope your current  _ predicament _ will not hinder your ability to pay attention,” she inquired. “No, sorry,” he swallowed nervously. “No need to fret Jakey. You will be rewarded soon enough. In the meantime, show me what an attentive pupil you can be, hmm?” she purred. Jake nodded silently and shifted his weight, dropping his arms to his lap to try and cover his eager bulge. “Very good Mr. Stewart. The next thing you’ll want to do is gently travel up and down, like so,” Joan murmured as she drew a single finger up and down her wet slit. “When you hear that soft little moan escape her lips, you’ll want to focus on her clit,” Joan purred as she began circling her clit. “Mmm…” she moaned softly under her breath. “This step is important. You want her to be good and wet before you fuck her,” Joan asserted as she teased herself. Jake’s lips parted as he watched the former governor rub her clit, her hips arching and her head falling back as she bit her lip in pleasure. “Right, got it,” he swallowed, his mouth suddenly becoming dry. “Gentle at first...oh god…” the raven-haired woman moaned as she touched herself with a little more pressure. “And then you can start rubbing harder...fuck…” she sighed as she pressed harder into her aching clit. “Fucking hell Ferguson…” Jake stammered. Joan’s dark eyes found his as a wicked grin forming across her crimson lips. “Are you attracted to me Mr. Stewart?” Joan asked seductively. “When you fucking look like that I am. Jesus Joan, I am a man after all,” he said as his cock twitched. “Hm. That’s a pity…” she drawled as she eased two fingers into her glistening entrance. “Only when her cunt is shimmering with need may you fuck her,” Joan gasped as she pumped in and out, rubbing her clit with her other hand. “Now, I don’t know what your... _ situation _ is like, but Vera needs to be filled completely. She’s...ohh….far more capable than she looks,” Joan said breathily as she eased a third finger inside. “She can take four fingers...mmm,” she moaned as she demonstrably added a fourth and increased her speed. “Four?!” Jake said incredulously. “But you’ve seen her, she’s...tiny,” he muttered. “Doesn’t matter,” Joan whimpered as she brought herself closer to the edge. “At this stage, just because you’re fucking her doesn’t mean you get to ignore her clit,” she gasped. “When she starts rocking her hips into your touch and bites down on her lip, she’s very close and just needs a little push,” Joan whispered as she curved her fingers and pressed hard into her clit. “Oh fuck!” she moaned as she came, her eyes closing and her hips writhing. Joan’s chest heaved up and down as she rode the waves of her release. She opened her eyes and looked back at Jake, who was completely gobsmacked. “And can I offer you some advice Jakey?” she purred. Jake cleared his throat and nodded quickly. “You should consider working with your hands. Vera used to love when I made her taste herself after she came. Like this…” Joan whispered as she eased her sodden fingers into Jake’s mouth. Jake licked her intoxicating essence from her elegant fingers as she watched in approval. “I trust you caught all of that?” Joan taunted with a grin. “Yes,” he said quietly, desperate for Joan to fuck him. “Very good Jakey,” she purred as she caressed his cheek with her hand. “You’ve been very patient indeed,” she drawled, giving his cheek a gentle smack. She got up and retrieved the strap, pulling the harness up her long legs and adjusting it to her shapely hips. “I’m satisfied that you’ve earned your reward,” she grinned. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Grab a towel,” Joan instructed, waving her hand towards the small shelf holding her belongings. Jake obediently grabbed one and laid it across the bed. He sheepishly unzipped his trousers and boxers and passed a small bottle of lubricant to his charge. He knelt down on the bed, resting his elbows on the mattress as he waited for Joan. She squeezed the liquid into her palm and stroked her cock until the length was shining and wet. She positioned herself behind Jake on the bed and squeezed the bottle above his arse, letting it drip between his cheeks. “Enlighten me Jakey. Why come to me for this? Is Vera unwilling to entertain your less conventional desires?” she drawled. She squeezed a small amount of the lubricant into her hand and rubbed her palms together. She forcefully massaged his arse as he swallowed his shame. “She’s a little more…” he trailed. “Vanilla?” Joan smirked. Jake nodded impotently. “Well that’s where I’m afraid you’re wrong Mr. Stewart,” Joan purred as she circled his cheeks with her thumbs. “At her core, Vera is eager to please. If she is unwilling to fuck you like this, there’s a problem. She never objected to  _ me _ when I asked her to take my ass with the cock…” Joan taunted. “What the fuck…” Jake muttered under his breath. “Is there a problem Mr. Stewart? Your jealousy will achieve nothing, you know” she tutted. “There’s no problem Joan,” he rolled his eyes. Joan circled her finger around his tight hole, spreading the lubricant and warming his body to her touch. “My instructions were clear Jakey. She is to become totally and completely dependent on you. If she’s refusing you the pleasure you crave, you haven’t done enough,” she taunted as she grasped his balls firmly in her hand. “Fix it,” she rasped. “Yes Joan,” he gasped. “Very good,” she purred as she released her grip and circled his arse with her cock. She trailed her fingernails down his back as she gripped the base of the length. “Relax for me,” she whispered. Jake sighed and rested his cheek on the bed as Joan slowly eased the toy inside. “FUCK me,” Jake gasped. “Shhh…” Joan coaxed as she pushed the entirety of the length into her officer. She rested her hands on his hips and carefully moved back and forth, allowing Jake to get used to the sensation. “Enjoy it Jakey, you’ve been an obedient little accomplice,” she purred as she began moving her hips a little faster. “Oh god…” Jake husked as his body burned with pleasure. “Good?” Joan asked quietly. “Yes,” he gasped. “Hmm,” Joan smirked to herself as she thrust, “you and your little Vera have more in common than you think. You enjoy being my little fuck toy, don’t you?” she drawled as she pushed the strap in and out. “Oh god yes,” Jake stammered as the older woman dominated him. “Tell me Mr. Stewart, do you enjoy when strong women humiliate you?” she asked with a curious grin. “Yes...please…,” he whimpered pathetically. “Interesting…” Joan drawled. She snaked her hand around his hip and firmly grasped his thick length. “Jesus you’re hard as a rock...what a needy little whore of a man you are,” she murmured as she thrust harder into him. “You’re nothing but a worm. An easy plaything…,” she taunted as she fucked him. “Do you like it rough Mr. Stewart?” she purred as she spanked his ass. Jake whimpered and nodded, so close to exploding that he couldn’t form a coherent thought. Joan smirked and dug her fingernails into his back, raking them down at an excruciatingly slow pace as she drove the cock in and out of his sensitive hole. He groaned as she spanked him again and thrust with everything she had. “Shit Joanie,” he gasped as he grit his teeth, ready to burst. “I believe it’s customary to ask for permission in these sorts of situations, don’t you think?” Joan taunted as she pumped in and out, squeezing his dick. “Please let me come,” he gasped. “Very well Jakey, you’ve been a good boy,” she drawled as she stroked his cock, crashing her hips into his arse as the strap caressed him in all the right places. “Oh fuck!” he grunted as he came. He panted as he raised himself up on all fours. Joan slowly eased the toy out and began releasing the harness from her body. She wordlessly began getting dressed as Jake revelled in the afterglow of an orgasm more intense than he’d felt in a long time. “Now Mr. Stewart, I trust I can ask you for a favour?” Joan drawled as she stepped into her panties. “Of course Joan,” he replied through shallow breaths. “Unfortunately, I did not have the opportunity to retrieve all of my personal belongings from Vera’s house after our separation, for obvious reasons,” she said as she glanced at her teal. “In her nightstand you will find a small black bullet. A vibrator, about this big,” Joan showed him using her thumb and forefinger. “I would be most appreciative if you were to bring it to me. I’m bored here. There is absolutely no stimulation,” she stated matter of factly. “Well, in usual circumstances of course,” she smiled and bit her lip as she watched Jake get dressed, his legs still trembling slightly. “Yep, no problem,” he assured. “Thank you,” she purred. Jake fastened his belt and straightened his tie before scooping up the strap and hiding it in the towel. He awkwardly looked at Joan, whose dark eyes glimmered with amusement. “Well, thanks I suppose,” he said uncomfortably as he leaned in to kiss Joan. She stopped him by pressing a single finger to his lips and cocking her eyebrow. “Really Jake? You know what this is. No need to try and be cute about it,” she drawled. Jake nodded sheepishly and left the raven-haired woman shaking her head and smirking to herself. 


End file.
